marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 22
| StoryTitle1 = "Darkest Hours Part One: Face To Face" | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Writer1_2 = Christos N. Gage | Penciler1_1 = Humberto Ramos | Inker1_1 = Victor Olazaba | Colourist1_1 = Edgar Delgado | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Ellie Pyle | Editor1_2 = Stephen Wacker | Synopsis1 = The story starts with Flash Thompson a.k.a. Agent Venom, who arrives at a trainyard in the West Side of Manhattan by Betty Brant's request to investigate a mysterious Crime Master who is smuggling weapons into the city. Flash apologizes to Betty for his past doings and asks her to keep his mother and herself away and hidden until he contacts her so he can infiltrate the Crime Master's gang to find out more information. Meanwhile, "Peter" makes a speech at the grand opening of Parker Industries, welcoming new workers and inspiring them for great things. However, after a talk with his assistant Sajani Jaffrey, he rushes into his office to attend the visits of Aunt May and Jay Jameson who are talking to Dr. Elias Wirtham, one of "Peter's" newest members of Parker Industries. "Peter" talks to his family and announces that he now has a procedure for Aunt May to heal her disabled knee. Detective Watanabe arrives to Carlie Cooper's apartment, only to discover it has been ransacked with all the evidence about the Superior Spider-Man being stolen, prompting her to suspect that Spider-Man is behind her disappearance and take matters into her own hands. After "Peter" attends his family, he visits Anna Maria who is conducting her own experiment on glowing sealife. "Peter"proposes her to meet his family, to which she happily agrees and after an close talk, they begin to share an intimate moment, however, it is interrupted after his Spiderlings inform him of a gunfight at the West Side where Venom is battling against the Crime Master's men. Spider-Man arrives at the place, taking up a new set of web-shooters and giving his orders to the police who inform him that he must get the Mayor's approval first. Mayor Jameson approves but reflects that he's being fed up of Spider-Man's blackmail until he realizes what he must do now. Venom keeps bringing down the Crime Master's men, until suddenly, Spider-Man bursts into the scene. The Crime Master immediately surrenders, while revealing that he is just a former Maggia employee who bought the mask and name from Roderick Kingsley's business. Venom thanks Spider-Man for the help, but Otto reveals that he's not after the Crime Master, but is after the symbiote. Spider-Man attacks him with his new set of web-shooters which includes fire-throwers and sonic blasters to incapacitate the symbiote. Venom tries to stop him, revealing himself as Flash but Otto reacts as if he never met him before (implying that he never saw Peter's memories with him, simply had not cared to access them, and/or the memories could not be accessed as they had presumably been released) and is ready to take him down for good. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * ** ** * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** West side train yard ****** Midtown ******* ******** ********* ***** ****** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * Jameson's car * Patrol cars * | Solicit = • The first issue in THE DARKEST HOUR – the Spider-Event of the year! • Flash Thompson, the Secret Avenger known as Venom, is back in town for his first run-in with the Superior Spider-Man! • Will their first encounter be friendly, or will Flash sense something perilous about Peter Parker’s presence? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}